The present invention relates generally to strap type fasteners and more particularly to a quick release fastener preferably made from a molded plastic material adaptable for a variety of uses.
One use of the present invention is in combination with a mounting bracket for detachably holding a fire extinguisher of the portable canister type. Heretofore various mounting bracket assemblies which included quick release straps have been utilized such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,720, 2,915,799 and 2,029,707.
In such prior art devices, safety dictated that under emergency conditions the strap fasteners for retaining the fire extinguisher on the mounting bracket be readily releasable by a simple uncomplicated motion which was communicated to the operator by a clear, imperative statement such as "Pull Here."
Further the strap fasteners for portable fire extinguisher type appliications must be of a type that can be used and reused to permit the necessary inspection and servicing of the fire extinguishing unit on a periodic basis.
The present invention provides an improved strap fastener of molded plastic material which is cheap to make and embodies all of the desirable characteristics that are required to meet these conditions of use and operation; more particularly as applied to the preferred application with a fire extinguisher; although it will be clear from the description that the strap fastener with a releasable closure in accordance with the present invention is adapted for many uses and applications.